


running out of air.

by rayfelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: barely there law/luffy, dying Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You promised me, Traffy. You said we’ll take down the big ones.” The words waver and it almost feels like Luffy doesn’t believe himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running out of air.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunatonttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/gifts).



> Aija, I have no idea what is going on, but hope you like it.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this – _they had made a deal to stand against Gods of the New World, to take down the pillars of these laws_ – they were supposed to stand tall on the rubble of the old views and laugh in the face of danger and blood spilled. The New Generation. The fresh breath of new air that could fill the cracks in the falling laws and systems of right and wrong – **_that’s what they were supposed to be_**.

But now it seemed like everything had been done in vain. They were young and reckless, running with the last reserves of their lungs and jumping over more than they could handle. Doflamingo was more than they thought he was, more than just the rumors and Law’s knowledge had tried to prepare them for.

And now Luffy was holding Law in his hands, fingers clutching at the man’s side and Law’s warm elixir of life was dripping down the boy’s bruised skin, onto the dirt below. Nothing was left of the man who had sworn alliance with Luffy when they had been embraced by the cold and merciless snow, breaths frozen with the excitement and anxiety of the abyss to come before them.

Then again, the only one who worried was Law. Since the very beginning and even before. He had been the stable balance between madness and sanity, the base under Luffy’s feet that helped the boy run towards the sky and the future with his mouth open in a shout of glee. Luffy was the life and energy that coursed between them, the force of encouragement and simple-minded trust that grew from seemingly nothing but thin air.

Polar opposites. Just like the different halves of Punk Hazard. Burning life-force and frozen solid grasp on reality. They weren’t meant to be since the very beginning. They were meant to self-destruct and clash and burn bright.

“You’re not dead.” Luffy speaks with the conviction of a saint. His words are meant to be the truth and truth alone, the ones who shape what is before his eyes and create things from nothing with dust and water. “You promised me, Traffy. You said we’ll take down the big ones.” The words waver and it almost feels like Luffy doesn’t believe himself. Not anymore, not when life seems so frail and made of fine porcelain.

Law, he laughs with what little mirth there is left in his slowly beating heart and rolls his head against Luffy’s hold. The empty space that spreads where his arm used to be aches with a dull roar, somewhere in the background of the chaos that is around them and maybe it wasn’t all that bad, in the end. “Straw Hat-ya, you can’t change this.”

It’s neither an answer, nor something that would calm the oceans now crashing inside Luffy’s very being. They were pirates - men and women who weren’t afraid of death that was brought on by the salt of the seas and the government lead by those even worse than the ones who walked under the shade of the Jolly Roger. Monsters, they were called. Bandits, thieves and robbers were the insults thrown their way the second it could be done so.

And yet here they were. Acting more humane than anyone else in the planet this big.

“Liar. Traffy, you sure suck at being a doctor.” There’s finality in Luffy’s eyes, as if he had finally taken in the truth and was in peace with it. Let it burn. Let everything burn in front of him and let it all drown down towards the bottom of the unforgiving waters below. 

No way out of this, no way to fix this. To hell with roles given to them by their affiliations and the flags flying high and proud on the masts of their ships. To hell with the duties towards the people and the city now buried under the threads of greed. He’ll get up in a minute and will do that, which needs to be done. Be the villain that saves for his own good, rather than the hero that saves for selfless lies.

“I am a pirate, ya’ know. Only good at one thing.” Law looks towards the shadowed sky, checkered and striped through with Doflamingo’s threads but still so very wide and beautiful. Endless. **Free**. Maybe if he wished strong enough he’ll become a part of it, but that only happened in fairy tales told to little kids before bed.

Luffy sighs, places Law’s body down on the bed of concrete before he stands. Tall and brave, little soldier boy ready for war once more. When had he been not, though? Marching down the path of battles and scars only to follow his own goals and ideals. Perfect little soldier boy, with the cloak of a pirate’s honor hanging from his shoulders. Oh, how rare was a man with the right kind of heart and the right hands meant for making miracles a reality.

The same hand settles on top of the straw hat and holds it in place, eyes unseen under the blaze of fire and sun alike. “Don’t worry. I’ll do this in your place.” Luffy grins, mischievous energy used to mask the uncertainty and fear for the life he leaves behind. “But you owe me now.”

“Deal, Straw Hat-ya.” Law laughs once more, eyes still frozen on the sky. Stare too long and your eyes will burn, child. Being blind was not the same as not seeing, though. What fear was there from a couple of eyes that became the color of milky white when Law will be able to see so much more than what was before him now?

Run little pirate boy, before your air runs out.

You wouldn’t want to find yourself trapped and lost in the maze that was foreign ports and unknown ships.


End file.
